Just Use Me
by Selina K
Summary: America wakes up to find himself cuffed to a bed and Belarus waiting patiently for him.


If Belarus thought that he'd be intimated by that shiny, sharp knife she was gripping tightly, well…

America tugged experimentally at the cuffs anchoring him to the headboard. They were solid, prison-grade handcuffs. Very nice indeed, but he could break them easily enough, not that she knew that. His curiosity was stronger though, so he decided to stay put, waiting to see what she would do next.

She stared at him silently for a long moment before putting the knife aside, her eyes never leaving his. Her next move took him by surprise. Belarus began stripping off her clothes methodically, her motions precise and spare, folding each piece and piling them neatly on the table next to her. It was the least sexy striptease America had ever seen, and yet his cock didn't seem to mind as much. By the time she'd slipped off her panties (plain white cotton, he'd noticed), his erection was uncomfortably making its presence known. He glanced away and tried shifting his position on the bed in order to distract himself from the heat building low in his gut, but feel of her hand running slowly up his thigh stilled his movements.

Fingers digging into his hips, Belarus swung one leg over and pinned him down to the bed. Her weight was slight; he could easily throw her off, but America found that he suddenly lacked the will to do so. Head bent, her blonde hair shielding her face from his view, Belarus flicked open the button on his pants and unzipped them. He held his breath as she reached into his boxer briefs and pulled his cock out. He hardened even more within her grasp, and there was no stopping the low moan that escaped from him as she began to stroke her hand along his length.

Her touch, though rough, was both exhilarating and maddening at once. America wanted more than her hand on his cock, pleasurable as it was. He wanted her to take her knife and slash away at his clothes so that he could feel the warmth of her naked body pressed against his. However, the way in which she watched him, almost coldly clinical, didn't give him much hope.

That all changed when Belarus shifted forward and positioned herself over his cock and before he could even process what was happening he was sinking into her. So good, her cunt felt so good, and oh how he wanted to bury himself inside her completely. His hips snapped up, the motion making her freeze on top of him. For a long second she didn't move, and then America felt her thighs flex firmly against him, the pressure a wordless command to lie still. He slowly dragged a breath in and forced each muscle in his body to relax beneath her, trying his best to ignore the pulsing slick heat that surrounded his cock. When she was finally satisfied with his compliance, she began to rock back and forth, one hand planted on his chest, the other between her legs. Her fingertips grazed along his skin as she worked her clit with a steady rhythm that had her throwing her head back, eyes closed and lips parted. Aside from the heavy breathing and the wet sound of skin sliding against skin, Belarus was silent, lost in her own pleasure. America didn't even know that she was coming until her nails dug into his chest and he felt her clench hard around him, the smallest of sighs falling from her lips as the tension left her body and she sagged slightly against him.

And just like that it was all over. He didn't even get to enjoy the view before Belarus lifted herself off of him. She was already halfway into her clothes by the time America managed to get his parched throat to work properly.

"That's it?"

She tilted her head to the side and he could feel his erection wilt a little under her measured gaze. "You said that if I needed anything I could come to you," she replied, straightening out the sleeves of her shirt.

Right, he did say that. "What about these?" he asked as he rattled the cuffs.

Belarus smiled at him then, a sharp and knowing curve to the edge of her mouth. "You can get out of them yourself." She turned on her heel and quickly slipped out of the room, closing the door firmly behind her.

"Fuck," America swore as his head fell back against the pillows. What he really wanted to do right now was wrap his fingers around his cock and finish what she'd started. However, he doubted that destroying the headboard in an effort to free himself was going to be enough to take the edge off.

No, he was just going to have to find her later and show her the correct response to an unanticipated incursion.


End file.
